A motor power transmission device transmits power of an electric motor for vehicle travel to an outside shaft after a deceleration mechanism reduces the speed. The motor power transmission device is typically provided with a torque limiter mechanism to block transmission of a torque greater than a permissible value (see, e.g., Patent Document 1).